


Learning

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam, Deaf Sam Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: Sam teaches Jess ASL.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> " " - indicates speech  
> ' ' - indicates signing

Jess' gaze was on her hands as she began to sign.

Sam whistled.

Looking up, she noticed his smirk.

"You need keep eyes on me when you sign. It little tricky, but once you got the hang of it, everything else easy."

Jess nodded before trying once again. She was fine for the first few seconds before her gaze fell back down to her hands unintentionally.

"Ughh." She moaned in annoyance upon realising.

"Look." Sam began to sign while maintaining eye contact. "Just try not think too hard and relax."

"Okay."

"Try this." His hands moved to fingerspell 'J-E-S-S'.

"Show off." Jess smirked.

Sam laughed.

She began to sign the letters, fighting instinct as she did.

'J-E-S-S'

"Was that right?"

As Jess went to look down to fingerspell the letters to herself, Sam pressed a kiss to her lips.

Jess smiled when he pulled away.

"What was that for?"

Sam shrugged. "Call it my reward system."

"Just kisses?"

"You have to wait see."

Jess giggled, placing a hand on her boyfriend's cheek and kissing him once again, throwing up the sign for 'I Love You' with her other hand.

Sam looked humbled.

"I not deserve you."

"You deserve the world, Sam Winchester, and one day, you might believe me when I say that."

He smiled, leaning down to rest his head against her neck.

Jess hugged him close, wrapping her arms around him comfortingly. She began to stroke a hand through his hair.

"And I won't let anyone tell you otherwise, either."


End file.
